


Watch

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [255]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Benny, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Voyeurism, but like deliberate voyeurism, subby Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8277862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Dean likes to watch Sam and Benny. He's not allowed to touch, not allowed to move, all he can do is watch.





	

Sam personally places Dean’s hands on the chair’s armrests. “Don’t move them,” he warns. “And don’t come.”

Dean nods, fast and jerky, eyes moving past Sam and to Benny, who’s already pulling at his clothes.

Sam grins. “Good boy,” he says indulgently, leaning down to kiss Dean’s head, a gesture he often can only get away with when Dean knows better than to move or else face the dire consequences of not getting to get off with Sam and Benny that night. “Enjoy the show.”

Dean does indeed, and Benny knows he’s watching. He grins, and slows his movements, stripping off his t-shirt, then unbuckling his jeans.

San joins in then, and he and Benny work on stripping each other. Dean swallows, and wraps his hands tight around the arm rests as stomachs, then chests are revealed. Belts are removed and jeans fall lower, revealing tantalizing views of hipbones. Dean licks his lips.

 Finally, pants come down, then underwear, and Sam and Benny spend a few moments stroking and teasing at each other, standing in full view of Dean, before they move to the bed.

They’re pros at this, now, and know full well how to set themselves up to give Dean an eyeful.

Dean’s still wearing his jeans, and Sam’s not really doing any more than pinching Benny’s always sensitive nipples, but nevertheless, Dean is so hard his jeans are uncomfortable. He squirms, and Sam and Benny both look at him, presumably wondering if he’s going to break the rules, or if he’s going to safeword. Dean does neither, just resettles himself and groans, wondering how long they’ll keep him like this.

Sam and Benny settle back in, Sam trailing hands down Benny’s back, then one hand palming at his ass, making Benny groan, while the other fishes for the lube.

Dean hears rather than sees the tell-tale snick, then Benny hissing at the cold, and he can’t help but moan. Sam looks up and smirks. “Enjoying the show?” he asks, opening Benny up as he asks.

Dean groans at the image. “ _Please_ ,” he asks.

“Not yet,” Benny manages to grunt, pushing back at Sam for more, which Sam gives him. “Wait, Dean.”

Dean groans in frustration, but he waits, and watches his brother open Benny up on one, two, three, four fingers, before finally sliding into Benny and filling him.

Dean can’t see the spot where they’re joined–and that’ll be something to bring up for next time they do this, a different angle he’d like to watch–but he can see both their faces, can watch Sam thrust forward, pushing Benny across the bed.

Benny’s getting close. Dean can see it in his face, and watching the way Benny’s eyes fall shut, the way curses trip off his lips, the way his hands tighten to the point of nearly tearing the sheets, almost distracts Dean from how badly he too wants to come. Almost, but not quite.

Sam starts to stroke Benny off in time with his thrusts, and he looks over at Dean. “After he comes, you can,” he says. “Don’t touch yourself until he comes.”

Dean nods, fast and furious, eyes rapt on the pair on the bed.

Benny doesn’t last much longer, coming with a drawn-out shout. Dean doesn’t waste a moment, opening his jeans and pushing them partway down his thighs, getting a hand on his cock and nearly sobbing at the first touch, jolting like electricity across the oversensitive skin. He starts to stroke.

Sam comes, groaning loudly as he pumps erratically into Benny a few last times, and Dean has to close his eyes after a moment, the sight of the two of them nearly overwhelming.

It only takes another few strokes for Dean to come, back nearly bowing as he does, coming off the chair, shouting as he spills over his hand. He shakes and strokes himself as best he can through it, nearly sobbing.

When he finally lets go of his oversensitive cock and manages to open his eyes, both Sam and Benny are staring at him, smiling. “Beautiful,” Benny says in that low rumble of his, and Sam nods in agreement, smile widening.

Dean smiles shyly back. The orgasm is always great, but they way they watch him as he comes, honestly, makes this more worth it than anything else.


End file.
